Award for Best Kiss
by sultal
Summary: The Disney Golden Awards reveal much more to a young Wendy and Peter than they expected... "Wendy spun. Panicked she lurched away. But in the messy exchange, Peter's hands became tangled. And the bathrobe slipped off Wendy's shoulders."
1. Chpt 1: Disney Golden Awards

**Author's Note: This is a story that I was asked to write for a friend, younger than I, who thinks she is not pretty.**

** So, here is a coming of age story I adapted from a Red Handed Jill chapter (which is not ready for posting). Enjoy - and keep writing.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Disney Golden Awards**

"Welcome!" Fireworks sparkled and fizzed over the thundering applause. Mickey Mouse raised both hands to the sky. The fireworks reflected off his perfect, crispy clean white gloves. "Welcome to the 90th _Disney_ Golden Awards!"

A second wave of fireworks spiraled from the stage, dusting the air with color and exploding in the rafters. The light spilled from _Cinderella's Castle_ illuminating the vacant _Walt Disney World Resort_ with rainbows.

What a night! Music from every soundtrack mixed with excitement as dignitaries flounced across the ballroom in dazzling costume. Ninety years of Disney cinema had again come to life from the abscesses of mere imagination.

"What a stunning display!" Mrs. Fieldmouse, representative for _Warner Bros._, elbowed her way through reporters for _Fox Animation _, _Dreamworks_, _Nest Entertainment/Rich Animation_, and _ITC Entertainment_. Happily ignoring rude commentary from _The Last Unicorn's _Butterfly and _Anastasia's _Bartok, Mrs. Fieldmouse flashed a smile to the cameras.

"Folks neither words nor live television can describe the scrumptiousness of this annual gala! Every year _Disney_ compiles the votes of all animated characters – Disney and Non-Disney – to celebrate those famous Disney personalities and present them with a _Disney _GoldenAward!"

Mrs. Fieldmouse quivered with excitement. "Of course, we all just crave to see who will win those fantastic awards, such as _Best Hero, Best Heroine, Best Villain, Best Female Song, Best Male Song, Best Dress, Best Couple, Sexiest, Kindest, Funniest, Most Magical_. And don't forget that ever luscious _Best Kiss_!"

Mrs. Fieldmouse paused to _awe_ and _ooo_ with the _Disney_ audience at a third fireworks display. Bouncing on her heels, the mouse returned to the camera.

"Rumor has it that the traditional rewards are a matter of contention, what with the new voting audiences and new _Disney_ cinema produced this year! For instance…is Princess Rapunzel destined for the Best Hair Award for a second year, what with the release of _Brave_? Or will voters settle back to days of yore: to Ariel's rippling red head? Cruella DeVille's white and black cut? Or Princess Pocahontas's glossy black mane?"

Mrs. Fieldmouse jumped, her skirt flaring as Flynn Rider careened over her shoulder. "TEAM RAPUNZEL!" he hooted into the camera, sloshing wine from his glass.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Fieldmouse squealed as Aladdin – dressed in gold silk – hauled Flynn from the cameras. "Oh my! Well it's certainly going to be a hassle predicting this year's _Prince Charming Award_. Oooo…I must say!"

Licking her lips, Mrs. Fieldmouse strutted across the velvet carpet. "And as for that lucky lady that wins the _Best_ _Princess Award_, who can say? Speaking of Princesses, why don't we take a peak at the dressing room door, right over yonder."

Tiptoeing past a squabble of McDucks, Mrs. Fieldmouse stroked a pink door as if it were made of gold.

"Behind these doors, my lovely TV audience…" she said dramatically, "…are the stunning _Disney_ lady nominees! In a matter of minutes they will be presented formally to the ballroom floor, wherein a handsome gentleman will take one by her little hand…" Mrs. Fieldmouse sighed dreamily, "…and lead them in the first dance of this magical night! Eeee the shivers up my tail!"

The cameraman threw a thumbs up, signaling for a commercial.

Obliviously, Mrs. Fieldmouse grinned at the camera. "Then, after the last bow and final curtsey…the music will cease! The master of ceremonies will take the stage…and the _Disney_ Golden Awards will be presented! Oh what a night! What a wonderful, splendid, splendid…what? Oh…commercial?"

Shaking the stars from her eyes, Mrs. Fieldmouse leered into the camera lens. "Time for a commercial!" she sang, scratching her painted nails on the pink door.

"We'll let beauty beautify inside! When we come back from this commercial break, it will be time for…well…Princesses on Parade! Hee hee…_Swan Princess_ crew, that one was for you! Hee hee! Princesses on Parade!"


	2. Chpt 2: Princesses On Parade

**Chapter 2: Princesses on Parade**

The pretty pink door was a barricade to a war zone.

Within the dressing room princesses where attacked by mushroom clouds of blush, toxic wafts of perfume, swamps of lip-gloss, and lethal four inch heels.

Fairy-godmothers flocked the skies, mending imperfections for their respective godchildren. Those without fairy-godmothers were helped by animal friends. And those without animal friends invested deep faith in her natural beauty.

Mirrors were crowed with puckered lips and dramatic poses, reflecting each princess's confidence that she was going to be belle-of-the-ball. Only one contestant's eyes were downcast from the mirrors.

Wendy sat alone.

Separated from the intimidating glamour, her hair still wet from the shower and dripping onto her bathrobe, Wendy turned a perfume bottle over her hands, pretending not to hear the gossip.

"She's not even a princess."

"You don't have to be a princess to be nominated, you know."

"Well you would know best, Mulan."

"What was she nominated for?"

"Most likely smallest cup size."

"Such a waste of time: she doesn't have anything to wear."

"Look at her just sitting there. I bet she doesn't know the difference between eyeliner and lipstick."

"Why was she even nominated?"

Wendy bit her lip. Why _was_ she even nominated?

The pink door bulged under the weight of the ballroom music. A fresh rush of anxiety dispersed the gossiping princesses as the good fairies twittered over their heads, "Almost time ladies! Make haste! Make haste!"

"Oh land sakes!" Charlotte La-Bouffe – honorary princess – bounced across the dressing room, flinging glitter in her wake, "Isn't this just a'thirlling! So much to absorb! I'm jittery as a tadpole! Oh Princess Cinderella, do those glass slippers need a'buffin? Oh Princess Aurora, decafe or caffine? Oh Princess Rapunzel, I see your comb there over yonder! Oh Princess Snow White, here's that lipstick you wanted!"

Flipping back her obsidian bob, Snow White shook her head.

"No need, Charlotte." Refused the pale princess in a voice like poisoned honey. "I want a different hue."

Regally, Snow White reached across Wendy and plucked a lipstick from the girl's vanity. Invading the mirror space, the princess smoothed the lipstick across her thick lips. With a finishing smack, she turned imperially to Wendy.

"Blood red."

Wendy tried to smile, though she felt very small.

"You…look so pretty." She offered timidly, as Snow White dabbed delicately at her mascara. Breathing deeply, Wendy watched Snow White inspect her flawless milky skin. "I...I wish that I knew how to…well…how put all this on as well as you."

Searching Snow White's reflection for the slightest acknowledgment, Wendy ventured again, "I've never used make up, you see. And…my mother wasn't allowed to come in with me."

Snow White paused, index finger suspended over her eyebrow. A vanity aside, Aurora and Jasmine exchanged sly grins.

"Never?" asked Snow White, still looking in the mirror.

Wendy shook her head. "Never."

"_And_ _never_." Aurora gushed, slinking behind Wendy, "_Is an awfully long time_. Right, Darling?"

"And this is a whole new world for you," said Jasmine, jumping into the triangle.

"On your first _Disney _Golden Awards nomination." added Snow White, twirling Wendy's pony tail – a little too tightly. "Would you like a princess makeover?"

Wendy's face glowed. "Truly?"

"Truly." Auroa chimed, spinning Wendy's back to the mirror. "Anything for a fellow nominee."

Wendy smiled but couldn't help squeezing her fingers together as the princesses converged, holding all sorts of cosmetics like switch knives. "Thank you so much. It's awfully sweet of – ouch!"

"Just eyeliner." Jasmine purred, pointing to her own eyes. "Like what I'm wearing. See? It brings out your eyes. Really makes them pop."

"Oh…well…if you say – "

"So what were you nominated for?" Snow White interrupted, smothering something sweet and gooey onto Wendy's lips. Trying to suppress a cough, Wendy fought to sit upright.

"Well…I uh…I don't know. But my mother said no one knows until Mickey calls them to stage –"

Aurora laughed. The perfume vials quavered. "Silly! Everyone has at least some idea! You know…like Audrey and Mulan are _eternally_ in the running for Biggest Jocks."

Wendy cringed as Jasmine jabbed a curler at her eyelashes.

"Jane and Belle…Biggest Nerds."

Snow White blew pink powder. Wendy sneezed.

"Esmerelda, Jessica, Megara… Biggest Slu—um –Sexiest."

"Oh how funny, I have it!" Aurora leaned over Wendy's shoulder, "Do you think you got nominated for Sexiest?"

Wendy gagged.

"Me?" Red with unfounded embarrassment, Wendy shook her head. "Oh no. Oh goodness no –"

"Awwww look at her, that's so adorable." Snow White angled a thin eyebrow. "Don't be shy. You _must_ think you're pretty. Don't you?"

Frozen with indecision, Wendy mouthed shapeless answers. "…I...I…well…" Other princesses were pausing to stare. Some were suppressing giggles. Some were shaking their heads. Wendy's face burned under the attention as Aurora and Jasmine smeared makeup over her face while commanding her to admit she was pretty.

"Don't fret, little Darling." Show White suddenly interrupted. With an acidic smile, she turned Wendy's face to the vanity. "Just look. See how pretty you are now?"

Wendy's mouth dropped.

Disgustingly vibrant colors caked her face. Blue lips, pink concealer, green mascara, and an assortment of purple beauty marks complete with a thin black moustache and monocle sketched with eye liner.

Wendy blinked and body glitter sprinkled over her cheeks. Numbly, she looked up into the barrel of a levitating blowdrier. Tinkerbell sneered briefly before powering the blowdrier into Wendy's eyes. The body glitter heated and crusted over her skin.

"Stop it! Please!" Wendy batted at the blowdrier, then at the mirror (which was also chuckling). The blowdrier reeled, bucking Tinkerbell like a donkey but the laughter of the princesses surpassed the roar.

"Let's do her hair next!"

"Someone grab my crimper!"

"Gel! Hand me the gel!"

"Little Miss Quasimodo!"

"Think you can be a real princess now, do you?"

"The gel! Here! Now hold still…"

"Eh hem! Eh hem! Ladies."

Glittering in pink, Minnie Mouse stood in the pink doorway. She was a petite presence, from her hot pink heels to velvet ears, but her shadow cut deeply into the guilty scene. She couldn't see what was wrong, but her ears were perked suspiciously.

"Mickey started the opening ceremonies." Minnie finally said, un-squinting her long eyelashes. "Line up alphabetically Ladies. Just like we practiced. By first name."

"Miss Minnie." Aurora and Ariel drooled, half crouched over the legendary mouse. "Miss Minnie, it's an honor. _Such_ an honor! Please…don't we look splendid? What do you really think?"

Minnie's eyes flickered. Here lips seemed engaged in a tug-of-war game, as if her mouth was holding back what she really thought. Her gaze swept across the flustered dressing room, but the source of commotion was blocked by miles of chiffon skirts.

"Follow me." Minnie said stiffly. Spinning militaristically on her heel, Minnie Mouse marched the procession of princesses to the grand ballroom where Mickey waited.

Snow White floated from the dressing room with careless consideration for the disaster she left behind. After all, she was the first Disney Princess, thus deserved every reward Mickey had to offer. She _was_ the fairest in all the land. And she would not allow anyone, not even a little girl, to dispute that.

Obediently, the other princesses followed Snow White. Only Mulan, goaded by Merida, silently placed a towel in Wendy's lap to express her empathy.

Wendy buried her head, letting the tears dampen the towel.

"It's not fair!" she cried into the towel. "I can't be pretty! I can't be beautiful! I can't be a princess! I can't. I can't. I can't!"

Smudging the rest of the horrible makeup off her skin, Wendy ripped her nightgown from the rack. As the hanger swung, she ran to the pink door.

But before she reached the handle, the door opened.

And smiling there, black eyes sparkling, was Peter Pan.


	3. Chpt 3: The Naked Truth

**Chapter 3: The Naked Truth**

Without introduction, Peter pounced through the doorway. Wendy had a moment of surprise to see Peter in sleek dinner-wear before the boy rose into the air and covered her eyes.

"No peeking!" Peter laughed, rocking her head playfully. "I've got a surprise!"

Wendy put her hands over his. She was never happier to see Peter. They had been best friends since co-staring in Peter's movie (that's what he called it).

It would be a lie to say that she hadn't been a little taken with Peter when they first met. True to character on and off the screen, Peter was carefree as immortality and potent as a rouge comet. And although his conceit sufficiently smudged out any infatuations, Wendy still occasionally blushed when he winked that elfin face her way. But, Peter was in most respects a boy, content to have a best friend to share adventures and play pretend.

Peter and Wendy had always spent the _Disney_ Golden Awards together, pretending to have met for the very first time, sporting flutes of _Gingerale_ which might as well have been Champaign. Feigning jealously, Peter would make faces as Wendy cooed at the Disney princes, then pompously sneak her away before the couples awards would start. The night would end with a ride on_ Peter's Pan Flight, _followed by a real flight to the tip of Cinderella's castle as the firework finale shivered against a backdrop of stars.

After Wendy was nominated, Peter had eased her anxiety with a catalog of bad jokes and the promise of blowing raspberries at her competitors.

"Then we'll just do everything we always do." Peter had said, flying upside down with a goofy grin. "After you loose. Okay?"

She had smiled and agreed.

Peter was a good friend. A little childish and mischievous perhaps, but a good friend. And warmed though she was by his excitement, Wendy still wanted to go home. She just wanted to run away.

"Peter." Wendy slipped her fingers under his palms. "Thank you. But I'm not – "

"Hey! Hey! Easy there Tiger!" Peter's hands clamped over her eyes like clams. "I said no peeking little lady. Just take a couple steps this way…"

"Peter. I'm not going downstairs. I can't go out there."

Peter laughed, clearly unperturbed. "Oh, is that right? Why not? Two steps to the left…"

Wendy frowned as his chest bumped against her head. He smelled like crisp forest air and pine cones.

"Nothing." she said defensively, feeling the floor with her toes. "I just – "

"Probably because you don't have anything fancy to wear, right?"

Indignation burned in her cheeks. Wendy squeezed the blue nightgown. Peter sounded quite delighted at the deficiency of her wardrobe. Wendy had been angry with the cruel princess prank, but now…now she was hurt.

"I need to go." Wendy managed to whisper miserably. She pulled at his hands. "I just need to go home, Peter."

"No, no, no." Peter pressed closer, holding his hands over her eyes. "I told you, I have a surprise. Just a step closer. One more…All right…ready…Now!"

Peter's hands flew back like an orchestra conductor before floating to Wendy's shoulders.

The light was disorienting. Rubbing her eyes, Wendy blinked at Peter's surprise.

Her jaw dropped. "Is this…?"

"For you!" Peter announced triumphantly, pushing her closer, "It's a dress!"

It was a dress. The icy blue bodice was frosted over with a shimmering sequence that fell across the gown like star dust. Undertones of seafoam and topaz accented the bursting skirt with the smallest movement, promising a rainbow of blues when put to dance.

Wendy was speechless.

Peter, formerly proud as a rooster, became crestfallen at her silence. Deflating, he lifted both hands from Wendy's shoulders. "…You don't like it."

"No… Wendy breathed. The dress shimmered under her hovering fingers. "I mean no. I mean yes. I mean …it's beautiful."

Peter's ears perked. "Ha! The cleverness of me! I knew it! Ha! Oh the clev- er - ness of me!"

"I…I've never…" Wendy trembled, as if touching the gown would spoil the fabric. "I've never…had anything…so…beautiful."

Peter beamed. Puffing like a king bullfrog the boy surveyed his handiwork with utmost delight and self congratulations. The dress was perfect. He knew it was the moment that strange little Edna Mode adult displayed her collection. Peter had demanded the dress; it was worth its weight in pixie dust because…well because it matched the color of Wendy's eyes.

Peter smiled. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, like a wolf on a hunt. Dizzy with excitement Peter stepped into Wendy, impatient to see her in the beautiful dress.

"Come on, Wendy!" Peter said happily. Reaching, around Wendy's waist he untied her sash, "Try it on!"

"What—Peter!"

Wendy spun. Panicked, she lurched away. But in the messy exchange, Peter's hands became tangled. And the bathrobe slipped off Wendy's shoulders.

"Peter!" Wendy cried throwing her arms over her chest and slamming against the wall, "What are you—" She choked as the robe fell off her thin body and crumpled onto her feet.

Peter froze.

Time was immobilized as the children stared at each other, on brink of something neither had expected but were beginning to understand.

Peter was the first to move.

His eyes traced up the girl's small figure. Her long legs, bare back, hidden chest, and big, frightened blue eyes.

And then he ran.

He ran, slamming the pink door behind him, and racing by Charlotte LaBouffe.

"Land sakes!" Catching the ruffles in her skirt as Peter breezed by, the southern belle shook her head. Adjusting the pink chiffon, Charlotte bustled into the princess dressing room. "Land sakes, boys will be bo - oh my. Honey. Honeylamb, what happened?"

Swooping in like a mother hen, Lottie covered the girl shivering in her delicates. And perhaps it was prying, but Charlotte thought it peculiar when the girl denied to be shivering from the cold.


	4. Chapter 4: True Princess

**Chapter 4: A True Princess**

Charlotte _always_ wanted a little sister!

Fermenting with happiness, Lottie hummed an anthology of romantic melodies as she fastened Wendy's dress.

"Biggity old floosies, those princesses!" Charlotte said, weaving a ribbon in and out of the icy blue bodice. She worked meticulously, perfecting Wendy's dress as a child would a favorite doll.

"Just wait till they see you in this dress! Land sakes Honeylamb I _still_ can not _absorb_ why you hate it so!"

Wendy bit her lip. Tentatively, she plucked up at the strapless bust. "I…I don't hate it." she said, fingering the sweatheart neckline. "I just don't want to wear it tonight."

Charlotte finished crisscrossing the ribbon with a tight bow. Stepping back, she bounced on her heels. "Why not, Honeylamb?"

Wendy blinked hard. "It doesn't matter." she said, shaking her head against the memory of Peter's horrified expression. "I'm not pretty. I'm not…a…"

Ashamed, Wendy bowed her head.

"Not a princess?" Charlotte finished softly.

Wendy didn't speak. Then, she stepped delicately off the ottoman. "I had best take this off."

"No, no Honeylamb. Sit down. Let me just try something." Tenderly, Charlotte guided Wendy onto the tuffed ottoman. After adjusting her skirt, Charlotte clicked open a sparkling clutch.

"You won't need much…you're eyes are so big and pretty. But pale tones are best." Charlotte murmured gently brushing eyeshadow over Wendy's lid. She smiled when Wendy crinckled her nose. "Tickles, doesn't it?"

Wendy allowed herself to smile, blinking as Charlotte dabbed and smoothed. Nervously, she turned her hands over the pale blue skirt. "Will this make me pretty?"

Charlotte paused.

"No." she finally said clicking her clutch shut. Floating behind Wendy, Charlotte ushered the girl before the vanity. Gently, she touched a finger below Wendy's chin and lifted the girl's face to the mirror.

"You make you pretty, Honey."

Charlotte beamed at Wendy's bewildered reflection. She looked like a fairy, crystallized from stardust and snowflakes.

"Just remember, Honey." Charlotte said kissing Wendy's head. "That every girl wants to be a princess. But being a princess…why being a true princess is not the clothes you wear, the face you wear, or even the prince charming you fall in love with."

Escorting Wendy through the pink door and toward the musical ballroom, Charlotte smiled. "Being a true princess is treating others as if they were princesses and princes. It's…how you wear your heart."

Golden light, speckled with rainbows sparkled against the tears brimming in Wendy's eyes. Charlotte pressed a finger to her cheek, admiring Wendy like a Cinderella's fairy-godmother.

"Just one last thing..." murmured Charlotte, suddenly inspired. Gently, she leaned down and adjusted the thimble necklace around the girl's neck. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Well. We are here!"

Biting her lip as they approached the magnificent staircase, Wendy peeked around the banister. A glittering train of princesses were floating down the stairs like angels on clouds. At the base, they were greeted romantically by a prince and swept to the dance floor.

Peter was not there.

"You look beautiful, Honey!" Charlotte hugged Wendy as Lumiere cleared his throat, preparing for his announcement. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Wendy breathed into Charlotte's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"Mademoiselle…" Lumiere offered his arm, guiding Wendy to the stairwell. Her skirt brushed gently against the cranberry-red velvet carpet. "Mademoiselle. The stars twinkle for you tonight. S'il vous plaît…your name?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Ah merci, Mademoiselle. Ahem, ahem…. Mademoiselles et Monsieurs! Mouses and Beasts! Presenting our last contestant for the Disney Golden Awards!"

Flames lifting, Lumiere gestured Wendy forward into the light.

Clutching Peter's acorn-thimble, Wendy stepped forward to descend into the grand ballroom as cameras flashed and Lumiere sang out her name. "Wendy Darling!"

* * *

**story's not over yet - more posts to come :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderella Story

**Chapter 5: Cinderella Story**

"My!"

Wendy had feared what would happen when she reached the bottom step. Wistfully, she had watched each princess curtsy to her prince, and twirl into the dance floor like butterflies in flight. Wendy hadn't an escort. _What should she do? Mingle with the wallflowers? Find her parents? Linger at the bottom step? Should she ask someone to dance?_

The last thought embarrassed the girl. Blushing, she peeked at the _Disney_ gentlemen. There was a scattering of eligible bachelors, politely regarding the grand events. Several young men suddenly looked twice. Several more offered small smiles. Wendy's head snapped down. She refused to make eye contact. Fingering her pendant, Wendy assured herself that no one would ask her to dance, and she needn't fret.

"Just three more steps." she whispered, lifting her skirt and focusing on the glassy ballroom floor. The acorn kiss started to cut into her skin. "No one will notice. Just –"

"My! My! My!"

Wendy jumped. Cameras and video lenses exploded in a blaze of flickers and flashes around her. Shirking from the spotlight, Wendy stumbled up a step as the leader of the invasion, Mrs. Fieldmouse, pushed her pointy nose into the girl's face.

"My! Oh My!" gushed Mrs. Fieldmouse, extending her microphone to Wendy. "Well now isn't this a surprise! Ladies and Gentlemen of the TV audience we have an unexpected Cinderella of the ball! Little Miss Wendy Darling from the Peter Pan franchise – all grown up tonight!"

Wendy cringed as Mrs. Fieldmouse grabbed her hand. Camera lights burned her eyes. Reporters wiggled microphones at her lips, shouting and vying for commentary.

"Wendy, who does your hair?"

"Who's your date?"

"Did you come with your parents?"

"Is that an Edna Mode original?"

"Wendy, over this a'way! Bold shoulder for the camera!"

"What did you eat this morning for breakfast?"

"Quote a movie line for the folks at home!"

"Any chance we'll see some flying action tonight?"

"Where's Peter?"

"Come on, Sweetie! Don't be shy! Give us a smile!"

"What award do you think you're nominated for?"

"Okay, beat it." A hand grabbed Wendy's wrist, pulling her off the stairwell. "Beat it. Scram!"

Wendy ducked under the swarm of reporters, blindly following her mystery savior as the cameras and microphones sagged disappointingly. Weaving through the maze of Disney dignitaries, Wendy glanced nervously back at the rejected reporters. Thankfully, the media brigade was pursuing a waltzing Beast and Princess Belle – probably against their better interest.

"Oh my goodness, thank you." Wendy said, slowing as the mystery savior halted behind Mufasa, Sarabi, and the seven dwarves. "I…"

Wendy's voice deflected in her throat. Except for the somersaulting inside her chest, Wendy froze as her mystery savior turned around. It was a boy. Although he was only two or three years her senior, his rugged deportment and sunken blue eyes made him seem so much older. And handsome.

Jim Hawkins.

Jim nodded at Wendy. "No problem." he said, browsing the reporters and photographers sternly. "Looked like you couldn't breath back there. Freaks." he added darkly.

Dismissing his annoyance with a deserving scoff, Jim returned to the girl. Ironically, he wasn't big on _Disney_ movies and took great efforts to be as antisocial as possible. Consequently, Jim couldn't tell a Briar Rose from an enchanted rose, and didn't really give a dam either way. However, there were several stories that he could stomach. And Jim quickly recognized this girl.

"It's Wendy, right?"

Wendy nodded. Her cheeks turned bright red. Jim raised an eyebrow. She was shy. That was kind of cute.

"You hang with Peter Pan, right?"

"…well…"

Jim wouldn't have thought it possible, but the red in Wendy's cheeks deepened. The color was so strong, Jim half expected it to run into her dress. Glancing quickly around the ballroom and up the rafters, Jim noticed that the flying boy was nowhere in sight. Interesting.

"Uh – huh." Jim said as the music slowed. He watched as Sebastian the crab bowed to the polite applause. With a huge, haughty grin, Sebastian cued the next song. Jim grimaced as the musicians eased into the next melody_. So Close_ from that pseudo animation movie, _Enchanted_. Great.

"Dam it. I gotta go. My mom loves this song." The two shifted as Mufasa and Sarabi padded onto the dance floor. Sighing, Jim held out his hand for Wendy to shake. "Try not to get mugged by any more reporters. Kay?"

Accepting his hand, Wendy nodded. "Kay." she repeated with a little curtsy.

Jim almost smiled. He remembered that from the movie. Then regaining his usual sullenness he made to depart.

"By the way." Jim said as he passed Wendy. "You look nice."

"Yes." whispered an acidic voice. Before Wendy could blush at Jim's compliment, a large hand clutched her waist and propelled her onto the dance floor. Captured in the momentum of a pirouette, Wendy fell into muscular arms. An elegant, gloved hand interlaced in hers. A cold, sharp point pricked gently through her dress and into her waist.

Trapped in the dance, Wendy looked up.

"Captain Hook!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dance with the Devil Tonight

**Chapter 6: Dance with the Devil Tonight**

"Well, well, well."

Captain Hook cradled Wendy in his arms, dancing gracefully as a ship dances across stormy seas. Amused, he grinned as the girl tested the range allowed by his hook at her waist. Wickedly, he angled the hook and enjoyed the little gasp as the girl pressed into his chest.

Wendy Darling. In the fashion of his other co-stars, the little girl had avoided him during the production of their movie. Their interactions had been brief and formal; for every story shares a shred of truth on and off the screen, and Captain Hook suspected the girl feared his reprisal against Peter Pan. After all he was a villain and delighted to be so.

Under the vigilance of Mickey Mouse, Captain Hook could of course never extract his revenge on Peter Pan and his bratty troupe. The mouse had an irritating rule against bloodshed. Other villains shared the same boat but were satisfied to lurk along the outskirts of the grand ballroom, spreading fear and anguish where they may. Plus, there was always the thrill of winning the _Best Villain Award_. It was even worth behaving for a night.

But tonight, ah tonight! Tonight was different. For Captain Hook, in his cunning schemes to garnish information had learned that Peter Pan's co-star, Wendy Darling, had been nominated for a _Disney Golden Award_. And what a risqué award!

Energized by his secret knowledge, Hook squeezed Wendy's hand and twirled her in dance. Hook curled his lip at her stunned blue eyes. Why…he couldn't have planned a more vengeful evening himself!

"Well." Captain Hook repeated, leering at the girl. "Well. Who is this dazzling young lady? And why…oh why is she all alone?"

Wendy opened her mouth, but lost her breath as Hook dragged her through an intricate three step, supporting her on his chest. Cheeks burning, she watched helplessly as Captain Hook flashed a grin at the photographers wildly snapping their cameras.

"One for the tabloids." hissed Hook delightedly.

Wendy tried to pull away, unsuccessfully. "Please, Sir." she begged. Faces swirled around her. "Please, I shouldn't be –"

"Why not?" Demanded the captain, lowering his hook and spying for Peter Pan. "Because I am a pirate? Because your silly little crush in green tights will have a temper tantrum if I hold you too near?"

"Oh come now, my beauty –" Captain Hook snarled as Wendy protested indignantly. "Don't deny it. Remember, I was on the set when we made that blasted movie together. I observed everything. Everything. Your coy little semblance was not acting, my Dear! And I see…"

Releasing her hand, Hook touched the acorn kiss resting on Wendy's chest. "I see you still wear this sickening little trinket – even though it was cut from the script."

"Stop it!" Wendy protested, pushing away the captain's hand. Tears brimming, she hid her hand behind her back, only to have it grappled by Captain Hook. "Please! Peter is my friend. Just my friend. Oh please stop!"

"Feisty." Hook laughed, swinging Wendy in a second pirouette and wrenching her back into step. "For a proper English debutante. Well Miss Wendy…so many surprises tonight. You were…eh…_appropriately_ nominated."

"You're lying." Wendy accused. She glared to force back her tears. Captain Hook's arm was too far down her back, and she was mortified. More than ever, Wendy wished that the movie would replay itself and Peter Pan would rescue her from this evil pirate. "You're lying. My mother said only Mickey Mouse knows the nomina—"

"_You don't know_?" Elated, Captain Hook laughed in Wendy's face. It was all too delicious. "You really don't have the foggiest idea, do you? Oh how…delightful. How terribly, utterly, and disgustingly delightful."

The music decrescendoed. Repulsed, Wendy glared at Captain Hook as he acknowledge the hushed pace. Suddenly, the pirate's eyes flashed and his face split in a grin as crooked as his hook.

It happened too suddenly. Leaning close, the pirate caressed his cheek against the curve of Wendy's neck. His lips stopped at her ear and whispered into her curls.

"You and I both know that _Disney_ makes fairytales come true." Captain Hook smiled. Wendy's heart was thundering. As the music faded, he lifted his eyes to a figure watching silently across the farthest corner of the ballroom. "And that means…Peter Pan will never grow up…and never love."

A tear dripped from Wendy's eye and onto Captain Hook. The lights dimmed. Mickey Mouse materialized magically on stage from a dim, sparking glow.

"It is time…" Mickey announced over the excited hum. "…for the presentation of the _Disney Golden Awards_! Nominees: gather on the dance floor please!"

Captain Hook let his hands linger in Wendy's hair before backing into the darkness.

"Good luck." Whispered the villain pirate, hook flashing in the darkness. "Wendy Darling."


	7. Chapter 7: Award for Best Kiss

**Chapter 7: Award for Best Kiss**

Mickey rubbed his hands together. Golden sprigs of magic jumped between his fingers like tiny fountains. The magical light grew, illuminating his excited smile.

"Ha ha!" Mickey laughed, tossing the golden sparkles into the air. A collective gasp followed the magical display. Mickey snapped his fingers. The golden sparkles converged, solidifying into golden trophies.

"Hi ya folks!" Mickey waved to settle the applause. "And welcome to the _Disney Golden Awards_! As you know, tonight is the night we celebrate stories. _Your_ stories and _your_ adventures, as portrayed on the big screen for people all over the world! Isn't that right, Minnie?"

"That's right, Mickey." said Minnie, prancing across the stage. Joining Mickey, she smiled sweetly into her microphone. "Tonight, awards will be handed out for various achievements."

"As voted by Non-Disney and Disney folks." said Mickey, sweeping his hand over the crowd. "I will read the nominees. Then, the winner will be announced!"

"But in the spirit of Mr. Walt Disney," piped Minnie, "we want to congratulate everyone that did not receive a nomination."

"Because…." Mickey added sincerely, "Each and every one of you has shared your story with someone. You have drawn laugher and drawn tears. You have encapsulated childhood memories and made life a little more tolerable…even if it's only until the end of the movie. To quote a great man…" Mickey bowed his head. "_Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever_.'"

"Awwwwwwwwwwe." went the crowd, patting their melting hears and smiling from ear to ear. The tender moment was properly supported by more applause.

Mickey smiled bashfully.

"Well…um…" said the mouse, shuffling in his tuxedo. "Well um, let's get this ceremony started! Minnie – the first card please!"

"Certainly!" Minnie's pink heels sparkled as she handed Mickey the first award card.

"Nominees for the_ Best Female Song_…" Mickey flipped open the golden notecard. "…. _Let It Go _sung by Princess Elsa…"

The crowd applauded as a video clip of Princess Elsa singing her song was projected behind Mickey and Minnie. As the clip played, Princess Elsa made her way shyly up the stairs and onto the stage. A trail of ice crystals froze in her wake. Mickey and Minnie waited patiently as Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven blew bazookas to celebrate the nomination.

"Please," Mickey smiled as the group finished jumping in circles. "Hold all applause until the end….ahem. Next nominees for Best Female Song are… _Part of Your_ _World_ sung by Princess Ariel…_Mother Knows Best_ sung by Mother Gothel…and _Colors of the Wind _sung by Princess Pocahontas…."

Mickey paused as Ariel, Mother Gothel, and Pocahontas assembled on stage. Movie clips of each song played silently over his round ears.

"And the winner is…" Mickey said as Minnie clicked over with the trophy, "…_Let It Go_ sung by Princess Elsa from the feature film _Frozen_! Voters chose _Let It Go_ for –"

Mickey dodged a flurry of happy snowflakes as Anna raced on stage and tackled her sister in a bear hug.

"Voters chose _Let It Go_…" continued Mickey as Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven leapt on stage with a bouquet of white carnations. "…for Princess Elsa's powerful, heartfelt vocal performance as she finally 'let go' her shields and embraced the magic inside… Congratulations Princess Elsa!"

"Kisses for everyone!" sang Olaf, pulling against Kristoff as Minnie shooed them offstage. "Kisses, and sunshine, and roses!"

The crowed cheered as _Let It Go_ rang over the loudspeakers. Wendy smiled as Princess Elsa passed, trying to discreetly wipe away icy tears.

"Look at that freak! Pretending to be all so holy and humble."

Wendy turned to the gossip. Behind her Snow White, Jasmine, and Aurora sulked in dazzling gowns. They sniffed disgustedly as Kristoff and Sven hip-checked Elsa, and Anna an Olaf chanted "We're number one!"

"She only won that because _Frozen_ is so new." scoffed Aurora, brushing an invisible speck of dirt from her gown. The fabric shifted colors like a kaleidoscope. "It just came out. Next year, her song will be slush."

"She better not be in the princess line up." Jasmine said, eyes flashing like the rubies on her belly-button ring. "White hair. Please."

"Ug – ly." agreed Snow White, sipping Champaign. "Just like Kida. She'll never be a princess."

"That – " Wendy faltered as the three princesses turned. Clasping her fists, Wendy saw Elsa smiling brighter than the sun from the corner of her eye. Straightening her shoulders, Wendy squared to the princesses. "That is a horrid thing to say. I…every girl will want to be like Princess Elsa."

Snow White, Jasmine, and Aurora lowered their flutes. Squeezing her hands together, Wendy trembled under their scrutiny as Mickey announced the winners of _Best Male Song _and_ Best Couple Song._

"Is that…" Snow White stepped forward, peering into Wendy's face. "Oh my! Is this that sad little girl from the dressing room? The one without her Mommy?"

"Didn't expect to see you tonight." said Jasmine. "My. What a surprise."

"And in a big girl dress too." Aurora snapped the strapless bust of Wendy's gown. She smirked as Wendy rubbed the red welt on her chest. "Pity you can't fill it properly."

Although she was crushed, Wendy lifted her chin. On stage, Rapunzel was accepting the _Award for_ _Best Hair_. Flynn Rider was accepting the _Award For Best Smile Despite Hugely Annoying Personality._

"You are not princesses." Wendy said, feeling warmth in her cheeks. "You are mean, and catty, and –"

"—beautiful, and admired, and publicized, and the adoration of every little girl." said Snow White, digging a finger into Wendy's shoulder. "Unlike you."

"What are you?" sneered Aurora as Jasmine nudged Wendy's opposite shoulder. "You're a little girl that gets her hair pulled by a fairy, gets drowned by mermaids, and then gets laughed at by the boy she has a crush on."

Wendy's heart jumped into her throat. She almost couldn't protest. "I do not have a crush –"

"It doesn't matter." said Snow White, flicking a glittery barrette in Wendy's hair. "Because every princess…every real princess in every Disney movie…has a price that loves her more than himself. And that silly little boy rejected you. You are not worthwhile. You are not worth anything."

"So how…" sneered Snow White under the applause, "…can you be a princess? How can you be anything?"

Wendy's heart felt stuck.

Her hand moved. She turned before Snow White, Aurora, and Jasmine could see her reaching for the acorn kiss around her neck.

"Excuse me." Wendy pushed her way through the crowd. Tears hot on her face, Wendy ducked as Mickey granted Archimedes, Merlin's pet owl, the _Award for Best Sidekick_. Brushing her cheeks, Wendy made her way towards the exit.

"Please. Excuse me. Excuse – oh! Oh dear!"

A red light stabbed into Wendy's eyes. Shielding her face, Wendy stepped back.

"Whups. Sorry Lass."

The red light disappeared with a click. Wendy lowered her arm. Before her were Jim Hawkins and his cyborg co-star, John Silver. The cyborg was adjusting the dial on his red mechanical eye.

Jim cocked his head at Wendy. "Hey. Are you o– "

"Do you know the exit?"

Jim and Silver exchanged confused glances. Concernedly, Silver squinted into Wendy's distraught face. The dim glow of his optical laser highlighted her brimming tears.

"What's this now, Lass?" asked Silver, resting on his knees. "Aren't ye goin' te stay? Aren't ye nominated?"

"I need to go." Wendy tried not to cry. The audience laughed as Mickey finished the punch line to a joke. "I can't find the exit. I need to go. I – "

"— All right, Lass. All right."

Handing Jim his glass, Silver gestured Wendy to his side. "Exit's this way. Jus'—"

"—And our final nomination for _Best_ _Shifty Good-Guy_," announced Mickey under spiraling lights. "Is Long John Silver! Mr. Silver come on up!"

Silver froze caught in the spotlight.

"Get up there." Jim said, taking Wendy's hand. He winked as a video of Silver played on the overhead screen. "Go get 'em."

With a toothy, appreciative grin, Silver bulldozed through the crowed.

"He's gonna win." Jim told Wendy as Silver joined Lampwick and Iago on the stage. Turning, Jim guided Wendy through the crowed. He glared at a table of booing villains. "Shiftiest old timer in the universe."

Wendy nodded weakly as they passed the booing villains. She ducked after making eye contact with Captain Hook. Contemplatively, Hook watched Wendy and Jim weave toward the exit.

"You got a ride home?" Jim asked, guessing the girl's intentions.

"No."

"You need a ride home?" asked Jim as Silver won the _Shifty Good Guy Award_.

"No."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you expect to get home?"

"I'll manage."

"With drunk villains walking around?" Jim shook his head. "Yeah I don't think so. I'll take you home. My solar surfer's out back."

Wendy's staggered, actually listening to Jim. "B – but…the awards…?"

Jim scoffed. It was his closest attempt to laughing.

"Please." he said, reaching for the exit door. On stage, Mickey was announcing nominees for the _Best Kiss Award_.

"Come on." Jim said as Aurora, Snow White, and Jasmine flounced onto the stage. "Let's get you out of this dump."

Jim turned. And piercing through his ragged, sullen face were two baby blue eyes. Kind. Soft. And vulnerable.

And as Wendy shyly took Jim's open hand, she felt for the first time that night, that everything was going to be all right.

"—And Wendy Darling!" Mickey announced under the searching spotlights. "As our final nominee for _Best Kiss_! Wait…huh?"

Wendy turned.

No. There must be some mistake.

But there wasn't. She was caught in the spotlight like a prisoner.

A video appeared o on the big screen. Helplessly, Wendy watched as the video clip played.

_What's a kiss? _

_ Well…um…_

Wendy backed into Jim watching the scene in horror.

_ …I'll show you._

The clip froze. Wendy stared at the screen cap.

There she was, leaning into Peter Pan eyes closed and face hopeful.

And perhaps she'd never noticed because her eyes had been closed…but Peter was leaning back, his eyes wide and his face disgusted.

"Well…" Mickey said. Extending an arm, he beckoned Wendy with a gloved hand. "Wendy Darling. Our final nominee for the _Best Kiss Award_."


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 8: Kiss the Girl**

"But…we didn't kiss."

Wendy felt numb.

Mickey was kindly calling her to stage, but Wendy could not move. Her cheeks were on fire. Her slippers were nailed to the carpet.

Helplessly she looked to Jim. Unable to provide a plausible explanation, Jim frowned perplexedly at the screencap of Wendy and Peter.

"What kind of sick joke…?"

Suddenly, Captain Hook materialized before Wendy. Manically, he advanced, shouldering trough Jim.

"Come, come, My Dear." Smirking, Captain Hook linked Wendy's arm. Pinching her with a tight elbow, Hook dragged Wendy across the ballroom and toward the stage. "Come accept your nomination."

"But we didn't kiss." Wendy whispered, almost apologetically to the confounded expressions. The stage loomed ahead like the jaws of a golden dragon. Panicking, Wendy shook her head. "We didn't kiss!"

"Yes." Captain Hook gloated through a crooked grin. Dramatically for the cameras, he patted Wendy's hand. "I must say, it is altogether unamusing."

"You!" Hanging off Captain's Hook's arm, Wendy remembered the pirate's taunting during his dance sabotage. Intolerance building, Wendy tried to twist out of the captain's grip. "How could you? How could you play such an evil, inconsiderate, wicked trick on –"

"I believe," Hook interrupted, waving gallantly to the photographers. "that the video clip above is also the scene where Wendy Moria Angela Darling is told to _shut up_."

"How dare you. You terrible beast – "

"Really My Dear," said Captain Hook, wrenching Wendy up the stage steps. "You really do talk too much. It's no wonder you repulsed Pan with a kiss."

"Why?" Wendy asked, powerless to resist as Hook took her up the steps. No one was applauding but Aurora, Jasmine, and Snow White murmured behind the concerned mouse couple. "Why would you do this?"

"Me?" Captain Hook laughed in the back of this throat. "My Dear, you flatter me." he said, flaunting Wendy across the stage. "But I did not nominate you. Why should I popularize my enemies? No, My Dear. I only _knew_ of your nomination."

"But…" Captain Hook said, uncurling his arm and sweeping off his hat. Bowing in the camera light, the pirate pressed his lips tenderly to Wendy's hand. The crowd mused, unsure how to react but certain awwwwing and clapping were inappropriate.

Wendy slipped her fingers from under the pirate's lips. Angrily, she rubbed the back of her hand as Captain Hook rose.

"But…" resumed Captain Hook, grinning at Wendy's accusing glare. "I plan to enjoy this little stunt immensely. Ahem…Master of Ceremonies…"

Acknowledging Mickey Mouse with a flourish, Captain Hook backed off the stage. "…your final nominee. For _best_ _kiss_. Please. Continue."

Mickey's tail swished.

"Thank you." said the mouse tartly. He waited as the villains cheered Captain Hook off stage.

Sympathetically, Mickey turned to Wendy. "Well, there you have it folks. Nominee Wendy Darling, escorted by…arch nemesis…Captain Hook."

Mickey blew, puffing his cheeks. Minnie shrugged. "Recap?" she suggested.

"Good suggestion Minnie." said Mickey, smoothing a hand between his ears. "Good suggestion. All righty folks. Nominations for _Best Kiss_. Can we have a replay on those videos please? Thank-ya!"

Mickey reshuffled his notecards. "First nomination: Princess Jasmine for her magic carpet kiss."

The crowd applauded, watching the video clip of Aladdin and magic carpet jump to Jasmine's lips.

"Second nomination: Princess Aurora for her kiss to break the spell of sleep."

Mickey waited as the crowd watched the Sleeping Beauty's eyes flutter open from a magical kiss.

"Third nomination: Princess Snow White for the kiss that started it all. And we already know Wendy Darling – " Mickey quickly finished as Snow White's video clip reeled on the projector. " – in a surprising and slightly out of the blue nomination. But anyhoo…"

Mickey flipped open the golden envelope as Minnie gathered Wendy and the three princesses. The princesses shuffled Wendy to the end. Eyes downcast, Wendy rubbed her elbow, counting down the agonizing seconds until Mickey finally announced:

"The winner of the Best Kiss Award," Mickey said, regaining his composure. "Is…is…"

Wendy's stomach lurched as Mickey Mouse lifted astounded eyes at her. "…Wendy Darling."

Wendy shook her head. "No. No, no."

"What?"

"Her?"

"Read it again!"

"Voters chose Wendy Darling…" Mickey read, frowning at Aurora, Jasmine, and Snow White as they wailed off stage. "…for her representation of innocent love in one of the most unresolved romantic tensions in _Disney_ cinema. Additionally…"

Mickey waited as Wendy accepted the golden trophy from Minnie in a daze. Sebastian cued the orchestra and _Kiss the Girl_ bopped merrily in the background of sniggers and jibes.

"…Wendy was also chosen as she is one of the few Disney ladies to instigate, rather than receive, a kiss from her male counterpart."

Suddenly, Captain Hook's voice boomed through the ballroom like a gun shot. "Where is Peter Pan?"

"Yes! Pull the 'male counterpart' onstage!"

"Tradition! Tradition!"

Wendy stepped back as crowd shouted and laughed. The audience, most of them villains, punched their fists over the edge of the stage.

"Let's see a kiss!" Demanded Madame Medusa and the Queen of Hearts.

"It's a tradition!" Laughed Professor Ratigan, Ursula, and Maleficent.

"Put your money where your mouth is!" shouted Gaston and Peg Leg Pete.

"Hey!" Champaign flutes broke as Jim yanked Gaston away from climbing onto the stage. "Hey! Knock it off. Give the girl a break."

"Break? Oh I'll show you a break."

"We want to see a kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"LOOOOK! Stage left!"

Wendy turned. Bearing down on her was Captain Hook. Hook held Peter Pan by the scruff of his dinner jacket.

The crowd exploded as Peter staggered into the spotlight. Cornered by the cheering audience, Peter straightened but did not look at Wendy. Feeding off the enthusiasm, the boy gave a little wave and then a little smolder. It was received well.

"Peter! Peter!" the reporters scrambled like wild bees at the foot of the stage. Energy fields were create by the torrent of camera shots. Mickey's microphone was knocked off stage.

"Peter! Peter!" Mrs. Fieldmouse stretched her microphone over the stage. "Over here, Dear! How do you feel about Wendy winning the award for Best Kiss?"

"Considering it was a failed attempt!" clarified Lord Farquad from the movie _Shrek_.

Peter grinned, fueled by the attention. "Ha ha. It did work. She gave me a kiss." Smugly, Peter fished out a piece of string around his neck. Wendy sucked in her breath. Hanging off the string was her silver thimble.

"He…kept it?" Wendy whispered, touching her own acorn kiss.

Finished displaying his "kiss," Peter tucked the thimble back under his shirt. "We decided not to put it in my movie though. I saved Wendy from falling instead."

"Awwwwwww. Well isn't that precious." gushed Mrs. Feildmouse. "But my Dear, that isn't a kiss at all!"

Peter blinked. Interested, he leaned forward. "It's not?"

"No!" burbled the audience. Excited, they mimicked Mrs. Fieldmouse. "That's not a kiss at all!"

"Wendy…" Captain Hook spoke quietly. But his voice sliced above the din. "…why not show Peter Pan what a kiss is? Right. Now."

"YES!" roared the crowd.

"Bad idea!" Mickey rushed forward. He only succeeded in running in place as Peg Leg Pete grabbed his coat tails. "Minnie! Donald! Goofy! Pluto! Do something!"

But Mickey was too late. Crazed and overtaken with hilarity, the crowd invaded the Disney Golden Awards. Captain Hook was joined by Mr. Smee. Gleefully, the pirates shoved Wendy at Peter Pan.

The golden trophy thudded onto the stage. It rolled away as Peter caught Wendy.

Wendy tried to push away. But Peter did not let go.

"Ouch!"

The crowd roared with laughter as Tinkerbell slammed into Wendy. Savagely, the fairy yanked at Wendy's ringlets.

"Tink!" Peter lunged at Tinkerbell as Wendy's side-braid unraveled. "Tink! Cut it out!"

"Kiss the girl!" hollered the crowd as Tinkerbell sprinted into Captain Hook's pocket. "Kiss the girl! Kiss the girl! Kiss the girl!"

Peter stepped back. He looked bewildered.

"Stop it!" Wendy stood between Peter and the roaring crowd. "Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop it! He doesn't understand! He…"

Wendy stopped.

She saw the laughing faces, stretched with hilarity. She saw Tinkerbell, laughing. She saw Captain Hook, laughing with evil eyes.

"Wendy."

She saw Peter. Young. Bewildered. Ignorant. Innocent.

Wendy turned. "I'm…sorry."

Then she ran. And this time, she escaped the horrible, terrible, _Disney Golden Awards_.


	9. Chapter 9: I Hate

**I wanted this chapter to be short. I think that some may know what I mean. Because I think that ****sometimes ****we all feel utterly trapped .**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Hate**

Only the stars, empty rides, and ghosts of _Disney World_ saw Wendy running. Tripping over her icy blue gown, Wendy ran to the only place that the golden shadow of Cinderella's Castle could not reach her.

She ran to the _Magic Kingdome_ gates. The _Disney World_ entrance. The edge of her world.

_ Wack!_

Wendy slammed and rebounded off an invisible barrier. The invisible barrier shimmered like moonlight below the _Magic Kingdome_ arches.

Again she tried. Again, she could not pass through the entrance of _Disney World._

"Let me out!"

Angrily, Wendy hit the invisible barrier. Over an over, until her hand reddened.

"Let me out! Let me out! I hate it here!"

Tears frosted in moonlight, Wendy stared through the invisible barrier. The world – the real world – was so close. So agonizingly close.

"I don't want to be a _Disney_ character!" Wendy cried, hitting the invisible wall. "It's all a lie! A horrid lie! I hate always being a little girl!"

She hit the wall.

"I hate that they drew me ugly!"

She hit the wall harder.

"I hate living the same story over and over again! I hate not living my life!"

She hit the wall with all the strength she had left. Every insecurity, fear, embarrassment, and hopeless dream Wendy screamed into the invisible wall.

"And I hate NEVER GROWING UP!"

The stars in the sky shuddered. For the constellations that hovered over the happiest place on earth, had never heard the sound of a breaking heart.


End file.
